


Important Is The Here And Now

by emmaswinter



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: (as it turns out), Blow Jobs, Comic-Con, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, San Diego Comic-Con 2013, Social Anxiety, not to be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaswinter/pseuds/emmaswinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow. Comic Con. Cap 2. Chris snaps back into reality after his little drift off into the wonderland of Romanian abs and tries to focus. Meanwhile Sebastian is staring at him with a curious expression.<br/>When he gets up he notices that his friend is still only wearing that sparse towel and that sight wakes something inside of him. How had he suppressed the suddenly overwhelming urge to kiss Sebastian? He doesn't really have time to think about the answer before he's leaning in and actually kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Is The Here And Now

It’s always the worst the night before. Chris knows that from experience, other years have already had the same effect.

So for some (not so unclear) reason he finds himself in front of his costars room late in the evening, shivering from panic, he can feel an entire attack coming from the pressure of standing in front of possibly thousands of people who are freaking out over seeing him tomorrow. But, the second the door opens in front of him he regrets his choice. Because standing in front of him is a very, very, _very_ half naked Sebastian Stan. It‘s not that he hasn’t seen men with only a towel wrapped around their waist before, it’s just that is _Sebastian_. The man he has had a minor crush on for quite a while now, not that he’d ever admit that.

“Hey man, what’s up?” and Chris is still so stunned from the sight in front of him he can’t even answer.

“I- um, I wanted to…. I just…well” he’s stammering awkwardly and he knows it. Why had he wanted to go here in the first place? Right, talking. Why had he thought that would be a good idea? Staring at a really hot, half naked man with wet hair, Chris isn’t sure why he’d thought that in the first place. So he just stammers and stares awkwardly at his feet.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you? Because of tomorrow?” How does he even do that, Chris wonders.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” but he shuts up again after that. Who likes admitting his problems, really?

Apparently Sebastian knows him well enough to get what’s up, but whether that is bad or good should be thought about at some other time and not when Chris is distracted like this.

“You wanna come in and talk about it? I know that normally helps when you get anxiety.” Chris hasn’t even really said anything and Seb already knows what to do, he’s stepping aside and practically dragging Chris in by grabbing his arm before he even has a chance to protest. All the while completely unfazed by the fact that he is extremely underdressed. So before he even has the chance to think about what kind of crazy idea this was and what drove him to do walk up to his friends hotel door, Chris’s already sitting on the tiny couch provided across from his friend.

They’d become good friends surprisingly fast over the few short scenes they’d had together in the first Captain America movie and had both been happy when Sebastian had been called back for the second one. But under the friendship there’d always been something more, at least for Chris. When he’d first started looking at boys he’d always thought it was a sort of mutual appreciation of the same gender, an acknowledgment of statue and figure or muscle mass. Until after one especially unusual dream he’d realized that it was more than that. Although never ashamed of it, he’d also never felt the urge to just tell anyone, apart from his mom and his brother of course, it had just never come up. So he also never acted on his attraction for Seb, because a. they were friend, and friends becoming something more always went wrong (there were enough movies to prove that point) and b. Sebastian is extremely straight. They’d talked about girls and there had never been even the tiniest glimpse of a hint that there was anything more that. So Chris hadn’t even considered anything more than platonic friends ever (except maybe one or the other lonely night in his bed, another thing he’d never admit to, not even under torture).

So here he finds himself sitting across his friend, who is painfully undressed and doesn’t even seem to care that practically everything is on display. He still has wet hair from the shower he must’ve just taken and Chris can see single droplets of water dripping down onto his shoulders and slowly, oh so slowly rolling down his torso. Ah, his torso. It’s waxed and toned and perfectly in shape for filming and goes straight over into hips, framed by the defined V shape, with the towel riding dangerously low. Chris finds himself staring (how can he even help himself, looking at Adonis?) but is giving his best trying to avert his gaze, which is a lot harder that you would think.

“So do you want to talk about it?” “Talk about it …?” Oh, that’s right. Tomorrow. Comic Con. Cap 2. Chris snaps back into reality after his little drift off into the wonderland of Romanian abs and tries to focus. Meanwhile Sebastian is staring at him with a curious expression. “I just- I get nervous when I know so many people are watching me and what if I say something wrong at the panel? They all expect something from me and I- I just can’t do all that.” “You know everyone who ever met you wants to marry you? You won’t make a fool of yourself.” The very outer edge of Chris’ mind notes that there was no gender specifics in that sentence, but he pushes it aside to not let himself get distracted any more. Maybe because he trusts his friend, but once he’s started with his problems he can’t seem to stop them from all spilling out. So the two talk. About everything, starting with social anxiety, and nothing, working their way stuff like Chris’ dog (who is getting old) or Sebastian’s high school crush, who he recently ran into at Starbucks. The next time Chris looks up he realizes it’s already half past midnight, Sebastian’s hair is completely dry by now, and there are two empty beer bottles standing by their feet.

It’s only when he gets up to leave that he notices that his friend is still only wearing that sparse towel and that sight wakes something inside of him. How had he suppressed the suddenly overwhelming urge to kiss Sebastian? Oh that’s right: he’s his friend and it would be utterly inappropriate, Sebastian would probably be disgusted and hate him. But when Sebastian stands up too they’re standing so close, Chris can practically feel the others breathe against his face and when he looks up he could swear he can see a glint of something in his eyes. Before his brain can even formulate a though on all the kinds of terrible idea this is he’s already leaning forward; those lips are just sooo inviting, plush and pink and they look so soft and smooth, Chris can’t help himself, he only wants to know what they would feel like against his own once. And he just can’t stop himself. So he does lean in, even further, until he can feel that hint of stubble which was already very distractingly sexy to look at, but god, feeling it and those lips are really as soft as they look. It’s just the barest breeze of a kiss, he wants more, kiss him deeper-

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I never should have- completely out of line- I won’t- I’ll go.” He’s turning around and already a few steps away from the couch when he hears it, barely louder than a whisper. “No.” Chris’s stopped but can’t bring himself to turn around. Is he imagining things? But he’s not and then he hears it again, clearer now and at the same time he can feel Sebastian grab his arm and tug him around.

“Stay here.”

Before his brain can process what that even really means he’s leaning in and kissing Sebastian. Really kissing him. Pushing all rational thought aside, their lips are moving against each other is the only thing that still matters. He can feel Sebs arms wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck and him pushing himself up against his own body. Not once stopping his lips from their perfectly synchronized dance together Chris settles his hands on the bare skin of Sebastian’s hips. Oh god, bare skin, he was still only wearing that damn towel and nothing underneath. Only the thought of that makes Chris moan out loud and push his tongue forward against Sebs lips. He needs more, wants to feel more of his body against the others and after holding back for so long he doesn’t think he will be able to contain himself. He was welcomed after all.

Chris can’t stop himself anymore. Now that he knows what Sebastian’s lips taste like he just pushes against him harder, wants more friction and doesn’t hold back all that bottled up pressure anymore. When he tugs at the others lip he can feel hands tugging on his hair, it makes him let out another moan again, because hell, that feels so good. Chris has to pull back because he’s panting, but only for a second, then he’s already diving back in, he misses the taste of Sebastian on his lips, the pressure of him pressing himself against Chris’ body. Sebastian lets himself fall back onto the couch and seconds later Chris is straddling him, their lips connected again. He can feel the heat radiating off Sebs practically naked body while he slowly licks against his lips, seeking entrance. When it’s granted he pushes in, exploring as far as he can reach. Sebastian is squirming under him, making almost pained whining sounds and Chris can’t hold himself back any longer, he pushes down with his hips- How had he missed that Sebastian was so hard? He can feel both their cocks rub against each other- How had he not noticed he was so hard himself? He’d been so concentrated on kissing, but now he couldn’t think about anything else, he was so hard it was bordering on painful; the friction provided by rubbing against each other through their clothes wasn’t enough anymore. At the same time he’s kissing harder, tongue fucking into Sebastian’s mouth, it’s sloppy and openmouthed now, but still so hot.

Sebastian is still tugging Chris’ hair while Chris lets his hand wander over the fantastic body writhing beneath him, going from the hips upward to the shoulders, feeling the impressive muscles on Sebs back, then slowly moving forward; Chris lets his hands linger on the abs he’d already adored from afar more times than he’d like to admit and finally graze over Sebastian’s nipples. The second his fingers breeze over them Sebastian sucks in a breath and makes the sweetest whining sound. Chris knows he wants to hear that sound again. He slowly starts kissing his way along Sebs jaw, down his throat, and lets his hands roam again. While he’s kissing, sucking, nipping and licking his way down, he can feel Sebastian let his head fall back, giving him more access to the sensitive skin of his neck. He slowly works his way further down until he can close his mouth over Sebastian’s right nipple and aaah there it is again, that beautiful sound he never wants to stop hearing again. So he opens his mouth and reaches out with his tongue, slowly starting to massage it until he gets pulled up by the hair into a furious kiss.

Chris pulls back, “I wasn’t done there yet” he mutters quietly and leans back down. Sebastian lets out an absolutely wrecked sounding moan and lets him get back at it. It’s such a turn on, feeling someone else under him, knowing that he’s getting someone else to make those sounds, but this isn’t just anybody, this is fucking Sebastian and Chris wants to make it so good for him. So he keeps grinding his hips down, keeps slowly sucking here and there on his chest, leaving kisses and maybe sometimes marks. One hand he still has on Sebs nipple, alternating between barely grazing it, rubbing it and pinching it, always chasing after those soft moans, while he kisses his way down Sebastian’s torso slowly, tongue flicking out every now and then, down further and further until he’s just at the edge of that infuriating towel. He looks up with just that hint of hesitancy there, hell, he doesn’t want to stop, but if Sebastian isn’t positive about this, he would in a heartbeat. But he can’t see any of it in his eyes, only the glazed over, slightly unfocused look of lust when Sebastian gives him a tiny nod. So he slowly pushes his fingers under the hem and undoes the loose knot, pulling the ends of the towel to the side. He lets his fingers slide down until he can feel Sebs cock, hot and hard and he already knows it’s beautiful even though he’s still staring at Sebastian’s face. The moment he brushes it he can see Sebastian’s eyes flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that happend. Don't ask me how.  
> like everyone in this crazy fandom i have [a tumblr](http://wandamaximovv.tumblr.com).... i mean really, did you expect any different? come fangirl with me please
> 
> oh and the second chapter should be done next week


End file.
